yokaiwatchanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Roughraff
Roughraff (Japanese: グレるりん Gurerurin) is a Yo-kai of the Tough tribe. When he fuses with Jibanyan, they become Baddinyan. In Yo-kai Watch!, he is now a Onechanside Yo-kai of the [[Goriki (Tribe)|'Goriki']] tribe. Appearance Roughraff is a green-skinned, lizard-like Yo-Kai with a short tail, large orange claws on his feet, a fairly muscular build, a pointed, curved mouth, a long red tongue, and orange markings surrounding his eyes and inner ears. His most notable trait is his large orange pompadour, giving him the appearance of a Japanese high school delinquent. He wears blue pants and white gauze around his waist. Roughraff Normal Medal.png|Normal Medal in the English Dub Personality Matching his delinquent-like appearance, Roughraff behaves in a very similar manner; he has little respect for others and tries to solve problems in a rough manner. In the anime, he attempted to mug Komasan, referring to him as a "hillbilly". When summoned by Nate for the first time, he answered in a noticeably rude way of talking. In spite of his negative qualities, he is able to develop respect for certain people, such as Manjimutt after their fist brawl; Peckpocket, after a pick-pocketing contest, striking an odd friendship; Bruff, after learning he acted just like him when he was young; Bowminos, after learning he is tough and bad apologizing domino; Rawry, since they are both troublemakers; Oh Wheel, after driving him recklessly without crashing him; and Blazion. Despite this, Roughraff's methods of rebellious behavior tend to be on the tame and petty side, with these attributes transferring into those he possesses. Roughraff has an odd phobia of hot waters, as seen when summoned by Nate to confront Sproink, which can be attributed to his lizard-like nature working against him. In the English version of the anime, he has the accent of a greaser/biker. History Season 1 Roughraff debuts in episode 3, when it is revealed that he is the cause of Eddie's sudden turn of personality. When confronted by Nate and Whisper, he flees from the scene without dispelling Eddie of his possession, causing Nathan to chase him to defeat him to turn Eddie back to normal. After finally catching up to him, Nathan summons Jibanyan to battle Roughraff, but quickly falls victim to his possession and becomes Baddinyan. Nathan resorts to summon Manjimutt and after encouraging him to confront Roughraff, the two engage in a brawl. After a long battle, it ends in a draw, the two Yo-kai lay on the ground, bruised and laughing. Roughraff acknowledges Manjimutt's strength and shakes hands with him. Sometime after that, Roughraff gives Nathan his Yo-kai Medal. In episode 7, he attempts to rob Komasan, but flees when Nate arrives on the scene. He is first summoned in episode 8 to confront Fidgephant, who was inspiriting the boys in his school and causing ridiculously long lines for the bathrooms. Before Roughraff could really do anything, however, he was ensnared by Fidgephant's power and quickly joined the line as well. Strangely, he is not seen after this point in the episode. In episode 15, the delinquent gecko tried to prevent himself from going into the hot spring with Sproink due to his lizard-like nature. Roughraff ends up getting pushed in by Whisper, but they both end up getting smashed by Sproink's wooden wash tubs. In episode 26, he and Peckpocket have a pickpocket war and rob each other's stuff. In the end, Peckpocket gives Nate his medal, Roughraff tells Nate not to disturb them while they rob a mall for milkshakes, and they leave as friends. In episode 35, Roughraff makes a cameo in Baddinyan's pirate crew as a part of Directator's latest movie. In episode 54, Fusafusan makes his hair longer and wackier. In episode 63, he competes in Yo-Kai Hellish April Fools Day, but he falls for a new punk jacket and Verygoodsir eliminates him. In episode 64, Bruff admits that he acted like Roughraff when he was young causing Roughraff to fall for Bruff's big-bro charms. In episode 72, he gets annoyed by the many apologies of Ayamaridaoshi. In the end, they say to each other that they are pretty bad and become friends. In episode 76, he becomes friends with Bakuon-narashi and the two punks make too much loud noise in the neighborhood. However, Jibanyan does Paws of Fury to make Bakuon-narashi's sunglasses loose, thus defeating Roughraff and throwing him off. Season 2 In episode 82, Minochi makes him and several other envious Yo-kai jealous at Nate because he was not summoned when they wanted to be. In episode 107, he spreads rumors about Jibanyan and Whisper to Komajiro due to Kakusan. Particularly, the Whisper rumor later infuriated him and several other fuming Yo-kai, and they angrily assault the defenseless Whisper. In episode 119, he competes in the Yo-1 Grand Prix and gets in the way of Inaho and USApyon. However, she summons Peckpocket to steal all pieces of his car. Although Roughraff did not get injured by thorns, he is still rammed by a rampaging Maunten, thus getting him out. After 46 episodes of summoning hiatus, Roughraff was summoned in episode 122 to confront Myccar. Surprisingly, the hooligan is annoyed by Myccar's carelessness. After Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Roughraff learn he became a Yo-kai due to his original careless driver, Roughraff decides to drive Myccar, with Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan as passengers. When it seems like Roughraff was going to drive recklessly, he actually drives at a high speed without damaging Myccar. Myccar enjoyed how savage and thorough Roughraff was and the two of them become friends. Myccar gives Nate his medal and Nate accepts the fact Roughraff can make friends despite his negative qualities. As he was about to drive home, Myccar runs out of gas and he, Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan have to push him. Myccar says his catchphrase for the last time in this episode, much to the others' annoyance. In episode 124, Inaho, USApyon, Peckpocket, and Bakuon-narashi learn about his origins. He was born from the chopped pompadour of a gang leader who was trying to impress his former girlfriend. It is also revealed that the hooligan can retreat in his own pompadour, which causes the gang leader to flee frightened as the Yo-kai reemerges from whatever he was doing privately. As Roughraff gossips with his punk pals, Inaho and USApyon make their final conclusions about the gecko lizard rebel. Later in the episode, he gets inspirited by Darisu. In Yo-kai Watch: The Movie, Roughraff is one of the many Yo-kai Nate summoned to fight the Wicked, He was seen intimidating a Wicked Yo-kai before Noway jumped down and smashed him away. He later lend his energy to power up the Yo-kai Watches. Relationships Nathan Adams Roughraff does not appreciate Nate summoning him and always questions him why he called for his assistant. Despite this, he is willing to go for almost all the task he ask for him, however, he can sometimes be seen rivaling against him, as shown in Yo-kai Bentover. Jibanyan/Mr. Crabbycat When Jibanyan first encountered Roughraff, he was intimidated by his scare. Roughraff then fused with him and turned him into Baddinyan. In the Crabbycat segments, Roughraff shows little to no respect to his teacher, putting his feet on his desk while reading a comic book and insults him. Manjimutt Roughraff fought Manjimutt in EP003, and called him an old man. They fought until evening where they tired themselves out and trying to catch their breath on the ground. They then laugh it off and became friends, calling it even. Peckpocket Roughraff and Peckpocket shared the passion of stealing from others. They had a contest to see who can steal more each other. By evening, they are seen laying on the ground before calling it a draw. They then hangout while playfully stealing items from each other. Peckpocket has since became one of Roughraff’s best friends, showing concern for him when him and Rawry can’t find him inside his house. Rawry Roughraff tried intimidating and he is impressed by Rawry’s courage. They both then drove away making noise around the city, before Rawry eventually drops him off, angering him. Rawry has since then became one of Roughraff’s best friends. Bowminos Roughraff is annoyed by Bowminos constant apologies for nothing, an dthe fact that Bowminos keeps dropping himself on his body, making Roughraff have to push him back. They continued until evening before tiring themselves and became friends. Blazion Roughraff and Blazion had accidentally bump into each other when they were minding their own business. Roughraff then fought him until evening before they became friends. Mycarr Mycarr was intimidated by Roughraff at first, and was intimidated by his reckless driving, but after he showed him that he can drive without bumping into things unlike him, they became friends. Jerry Roughraff is one of Jerry’s many friends. Like most Yo-kai he seems to just give him his medal to make him go away. Inaho Misora Like most people that he encounters, Roughraff is rude to Inaho. He allowed her to watch him try to inspirit Fujiwara but failed countless of times. Delinquent Roughraff was Deliquent's pompadour. Roughraff got his bad attitude from him when he was a gangster, until one day somebody accidentally cut off his pompadour, turning him good. The Delinquent who is now an old man has fond memories of Roughraff’s hair. Abilities and Powers Roughraff's most notable ability revolves around his possession; he can bring out the rudeness of the people he possesses, causing them to act as delinquents. The effects do not dispel until Roughraff is defeated. In the anime, he did this to http://yokaiwatch.wikia.com/wiki/Eddie%7CEddie. Roughraff is also very fast, when striking a motorbike-driving-like pose and running in high speeds when chased. However, the only times he actually did this were in episode 3 and 122. Quotes * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch): ''"Ain't youze a tough one! Guess we roll together now." "Heh. Tough guy heh? I guess we could be buddies . . ."'' * Loafing: "I got a pain..." * Receiving food (favorite): "Heh! Not bad!" * Receiving food (normal): ''"Everymart, eh?"'' * Receiving food (disliked): Trivia * He is the only Yo-kai to be summoned by Nate but defeated by him in the end. Origin Roughraff combines the stereotypical traits of Japanese delinquent youths (flashy pompadour hairstyle, bare chest with a sarashi worn around the waist, squatting position of someone hanging out in back alleys), with the youkai called imori ''(written with the kanji for "gecko" but pronounced differently), geckos possessed by the souls of dead warriors that haunt castle ruins and will gang up on anyone coming through their territory. Name Origin * "Roughraff" is a portmanteau of ''rough and riffraff. * "Gurerurin" derives from gureru (グレる, "going delinquent, falling in with the wrong crowd"). * "Rebelcebú" is a portmanteau of rebelde ''("rebel") with Belzebú ("Beelzebub", used with the meaning of "hellcat, rogue"). In other languages * Japanese: グレるりん ''Gurerurin * Spanish: Rebelcebú * French: Loubarbare * German: Rebelzebub * Italian: Malandro * Portuguese: Delinquentin * Korean: 타라락 Tararak * Chinese: 古里裡林 (HK) or 混混妖 (TW) * Thai: * Arabic: شنكل Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Yo-kai Category:Male Yo-kai Category:Tough Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai with Dream Medals Category:Yo-kai with Dream Medal Category:Yo-kai with Standard Medals Category:Goriki Tribe Category:Onechanside Yo-kai